


Stories I’m thinking of doing

by Chaotic_Neuteral



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Please help me choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Neuteral/pseuds/Chaotic_Neuteral
Summary: These are lots of ideas I’ve had for My Hero Academia stories, AU’s, ships... anything, really. Comment what you want, with what ship or character/s, (I reserve the right to not do the ship or character/s you request), doesn’t matter when you see this, just throw in a vote.This is literally my second ever post, so I’m not expecting much of anything to come from it, but it’ll be nice to have them written down even if nobody votes.
Relationships: Any you want, just ask - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Stories I’m thinking of doing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not favoring any of these by order on the list, it was just the order I remembered them in. Most of these already have drafts written down or clanking around in my head somewhere.

Villain AU.  
U.A. isn’t a hero school, it’s a top-secret villain school. Basically the teachers are now villains, but all heroes not working for the school are actually heroes. All Might doesn’t work at U.A. and he’s only had a few interactions with Deku. 

Theater AU.  
Just like it sounds. Some of the characters will be actors, others will be backstage workers. 

Villain AU. (A different one)  
Only Villain Deku, actually. He’s clever and quick, killing off heroes until he gets All Might alone, at his request. I swear it’s not an All Might x Deku. I strongly dislike the adult x child ships. 

Café AU. (Is that how you spell café?)  
Any ship. You know the drill. 

Soulmate AU.  
Any ship. Probably some form of BakuDeku, but it can really go in any direction, being an AU. 

Fantasy AU.  
Deku ventures across his kingdom with a mage (Uraraka), a knight (Kirishima), a scribe (Iida), a man who knows the mountains (Bakugou), and a young, generally reckless wizard (Kamanari). 

Sword In The Stone AU.  
Similar to the fantasy AU, but with old myths (that I wrote to match the context and plot line), heroes, and fate. Lots of fate. 

Band AU.  
They’re in a band?

“Villains” on “heroes”  
This could technically happen, so not an AU. Aizawa divides the class into villain and hero teams, randomly selecting leaders and groups. 

Proposal (aged up characters)  
Any ship, really. After someone’s wedding (another ship) the two main characters go to their favorite spot, and BOOM proposal time.  
This would only be one chapter. 

Vigilante AU  
This works with any character/characters, so just say them with your request. I might keep their quirks, switch them for different ones, or take them away. They would be under the radar of pro heroes, fighting crime at night, and they would be written as totally badass.

Blind/deaf/missing a limb AU  
Or anything else you add, I like the idea of all of these. Again, pick a character.

Anything else you want, just comment the idea.  
:)


End file.
